


Evidence

by Villainette



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 17:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Villainette/pseuds/Villainette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on <a href="http://gyzym.tumblr.com/post/34864030510/">Gyzym’s fab not!fic</a> about Stiles and Derek’s unprom photo, which if you haven’t read, you should get in front of your eyeballs asap!</p>
<p>Also @ my <a href="http://villainette.tumblr.com/post/34957133519/">Tumblr</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Evidence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gyzym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyzym/gifts).




End file.
